Mitchie Torres the maid: A Cinderella Story
by justplainoldme24
Summary: Shane Grey is 23 and single. His parents think it's time to get hitch, even when he decline, hundreds of girls are waiting on his footstep to be his Wife in a competition. But with a loving maid by his side, will Shane find his true wife or hand out rose
1. Meet and Greet Shane Grey

Chapter 1:

"Shane Grey is the hottest rockstar out there but however he is still single and only 23, will ever find once again true love or be the single party man? I'm Trish Colone and this is Hot Tunes."

Shane Grey turned off the t.v. in his Mansion where he let's his mother live with him. However his bandmates Nate and Jason, live in different homes as well but it doesn't stop them from their rocker lifestyle.

"Shane?" He ignored his mother voice. "Shane!" A little bit more tense and Shane, briskly, gave in. "Yes mother?" "You know that Trish is right about you." "Oh no. Not this again." Shane said as he turned away. "Yes this again, I think it's time you settle down with a wife." He turned around with wide eyes. "Wife? Oh no! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!NO! N-O! NO!"

3 weeks later.

"Ladies, welcome to the Grey mansion. I'm so pleased that all of you can be here to compete as the perfect Mrs. Shane Grey." All the ladies squealed. "Oh god." Shane mumbled under his breath.

"Is there a problem Mr. Grey?" Shane turned around to see the beautiful brunette. "No Mitchie." "Well if you need something, let me know." Mitchie replied as Shane nodded his head to his maid. You see since Shane turned 18 and bought a mansion, he hired help as well as a maid. A maid named in Mitchie. "So I'm please to say that we have room for all you ladies and we'll be playing and choosing Shane's wife like the Bachelorette. So WELCOME!" All the girls screamed and enter the mansion to put everything in.

Mitchie was cleaning one of the rooms and as she left and enter the hallway, she was to be trampled by many screaming girls eagerly finding their suite. However, she was not trampled as she was pulled by all of the ladies potential husband, Shane Grey. "Whoa, you got to be careful." Shane said as he held Mitchie protectively in his muscular arms. Mitchie released herself after getting feelings, once again. You see Mitchie secretly has feelings for Shane but knew he would never love a maid like her. Mitchie looked at him, "Me? I think it's you." She said as she pointed to the doors.

Shane had a look when she pointed at the doors. "I can't wait for this thing to be over." He said. Mitchie had a sad look on her face as he walked away.

3 hrs later.

All the girls were in the Grey's large and wide living room, amazingly to fit all those ladies in there. Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey and Shane Grey entered in the room. "Ladies, as you know tonight is the Meet and Greet. So I want all of you to look your best for my son and tomorrow he will feast with 5 of you for breakfast," all the girls started to gasp. Mrs. Grey continued, "That's right so better make a great impression. Oh! And this is our maid Mitchie, if you need anything she'll be there to assist you ladies." Mitchie smiled and bowed. As all the girls got their evil smirk on her.

As the ladies depart and went to their room they saw Mitchie, every girl ran to her with their basket filled with clothes. "Oh Mitchie!" "Oh Mitchie!" Many girls cried out her name. "Here take these." "And this." "Oh! Clean this, if it bleach I kill you." Mitchie felt herself with a big weight, both physically and mentally. She carried the baskets to the laundry room, but she had no time to wash them since she, herself, had to get ready for the Meet and Greet since she's serving as a waitress.

1 hr later

All the girls assembled and one by one they met Shane who was exhausted and wonder why he became a rockstar in the first place knowing this was going to happen.

Shane sat in his seat and Mitchie came offering him a drink. "Shane, you seem exhausted. Why don't you rest for a while in your room and come back down. This event isn't going to end for 2 hours." Shane taking the drink and groaned. "You know Mitchie, my mom won't rest until I get a wife and her grandkids. So one of these girls in this room is my future wife, that's all I can say." "Hang in there, you'll find your true love. Love is wonderful. But to me, happiness comes first. When you're happy with this girl, you'll fall in love if she's the perfect one." Mitchie offered Shane a smile and Shane smiled back. Giving them few minutes of awkward and quiet silence.

"Yeah, you. Give me what Shane's having!" Suddenly a girl in a green dress came, rudely interrupting Shane and Mitchie, and talking rudely to Mitchie. Mitchie gave a small frown and nodded. Shane looked at the girl and shocked his head as the girl tried to give a flirty look but he walked away.

Mitchie wiping a few tears fearing this is what it's going to be like if Shane gets married. Little does he know she's been saving up money to go to England to attend Cambridge University as she got accepted to study medicine but worked herself here to earn money to pay for the tuition.

"Ladies, one by one will come up to my son and greet him starting with Christy." "Your sexiness." Shane shook hands with a disgusted look as those words escaped from her mouth. One by one came offering lust.

Then all of a sudden a new song came. It was "Isn't she lovely" by Stevie Wonder. As the first lyric came: "Isn't she lovely?" Shane starred at Mitchie eyes and so did Mitchie. The whole song went by as they gazed into each other eyes. Few girls took notice. Shane starting feeling something for Mitchie and felt that he wanted to dance with her. As he stood up, he was interrupted by several girls knowing he wanted to dance with Mitchie.

"Oh! Shane wanna dance?" "Shane you would to go somewhere private?" "Shane?" "Shane!" All the girls hover around him as he saw Mitchie disappear.

4:12 a.m.

Shane called it quits and decided head straight to bed. Took off his shirt and left him in his pants. But he heard this gurgling noise and decided to follow this noise. As he went downstair and was shocked. He saw Mitchie washing all of those girls clothes. 'There's gotta be thousands of clothes in here, how many does a girl need?' Shane thought. "Mitchie?"

Mitchie turned around shocked. "Shane! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be sleeping?" "I should be asking you the same thing. Instead you're washing clothes." "I have too, I'm the maid remember." There was a silence as Shane had hurt in his eyes. "Shane, I have (yawn) laundry to wash." Shane saw Mitchie as she slept on a pile of clean clothes. Shane shook his head and carried Mitchie bridal style. Mitchie could feel his bare muscular chest upon her and felt turned on but too tired. Shane carried Mitchie to her room and laid her on the bed and let her sleep. He gave a small smile as she saw her sleeping, just before she was resting on his chest now she's just resting on a bed. Shane left Mitchie and went to his room and when he wakes, hell rises.

**So what do you think, I made it seem like a Cinderella story and hopefully you'll like it. Please review.**


	2. Breakfast for 5 ladies, plus one

Chapter 2:

Beep-Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep-Beep!

Shane's alarm ringed and he hit the snooze bar and went straight back to sleep. "Oh no you don't, you have five girls to meet!" Shane's mom said. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Shane mumbled in his pillow. "Shane I heard the alarm ring and knowing you, you'll go back to sleep." "Well you're darn right about that mom." "Now get up, Mitchie is waiting for you, you have to be in place and she can't set up without you."

After the words 'Mitchie is waiting for you', Shane eye's widened and got off bed so fast his mom thought he had a snake in his pants. As Shane's mom left, Shane went straight to his closet and tried to pick a spectacular outfit that'll impress a certain lady, and not just the five that are coming, but an additional. Shane went to the bathroom, bathed, changed and got dressed.

As Shane descended into the backyard patio he saw Mitchie setting flowers into the vase. 'She looked so heavenly' Shane thought. Shane shook his head and thought about what he just said in his mind but was interrupted by Mitchie's voice. "Shane, good morning. Please sit." "Good morning Mitchie." Shane said as he sat and smiled at her. "What?" Mitchie said in a soft way as she notice Shane's gaze upon her. "Nothing." Shane lied.

"Well, as you know Shane you'll be accompanied by five girls that your mom have choose: Brittany, Amanda, Malice, Kendra, and Jenny." Mitchie said as she pointed out but still managed to do a yawn. Shane took note of this, "Tired?" "Well yeah, I still had to the laundry from 5 in the morning." Shane was angry, not after a hour she slept and went back down to do the laundry. "Mitchie!" "Shane I have to." "Mitchie why don't you sit down and I'll get you something." "Shane I-" "Sit." Mitchie nodded as she sat and Shane came back with a ice cold orange juice which looked tempting.

"Thank you Shane." She said as she sipped. "Um...you need to know about the girls but first let me ask you this. How do you greet a person? Use me as an example, pretend I'm one of the contestants and you have to greet me." Shane raised and took Mitchie's hand softly and gently and said, "Enchante and a pleasure to make to meet you." Saying this while softly kissing Mitchie's hand.

"Uh..that..that's impressive." Mitchie said while still in disbelief as Shane smirked. "Well, you should know things about the girls. Brittany is a huge fan of Britney Spears, Amanda loves horse-back riding, Malice loves-" "What do you love?" Shane said interrupting Mitchie. "Uh. Shane it's those girls you should be interested in, not me." "Just tell me." Mitchie stared at Shane. "England. The scenery. The people. The love." Shane and Mitchie stared once again.

"Uh, excuse me! Are you Brittany? No! So get the hell away from my seat! Hi Shane." Brittany said. Mitchie looked at her with the same small frown and nodded. Shane starred coldly at Brittany.

The five girls came and sat. They all enjoyed breakfast. And why? Because Shane freaking Grey was right there with them. But when he turned, they would soil Mitchie with their food. Mitchie, who didn't want to seem embarrassed especially in front of Shane, ran fast back to the kitchen. After breakfast was finished, the five ladies were escorted back to their rooms. Mitchie who went to clean the patio was stopped by the hand of Shane Grey.

"Shane what are you doing? I have to clear the table." Shane shook his head. "Nope, you're going to have breakfast with me." Mitchie gave a peculiar look. "Uh? Shane, aren't you full?" Shane shook his head. "Nope and plus I want to have breakfast with someone who's wonderful, not a superficial and low person." Mitchie smiled and nodded her head. Shane grinned and pushed back a seat for Mitchie to sit on. They ate the most fluffiest pancakes, but what was fluffy was their conversation.

"So why are you so interested in England?" "Well I always wanted to go their when I was young and I wanted to see the place. It seem so beautiful and full of nature. I wouldn't mind living there." Shane smiled. "How about you and your girls?" Shane rolled his eyes. "Ugh. They all seem to be interested in one thing -me." "Well I think any guy wouldn't mind that." "But I do!" Mitchie laughed the most beautiful laugh. "You have the most beautiful laugh." Shane murmured to Mitchie. Mitchie has a soft look on her face and so did Shane.

"Mitchie, come here!" Mrs. Grey said. "Excuse-me Shane." Mrs. Grey smiled sweetly to Shane and turned to Mitchie with the coldest look on her face and dragged her into a vacant room. "What do you think your doing?" Mitchie had a confused look on her face. "What?" "Mitchie your a maid, my son is a successful man. You shouldn't be flirting with him. He has hundreds of girls to pick. Beautiful, talented, and with extraordinary personalities. Not you. So if I catch you flirting with him again, you'll be packing your bags and getting out of here. Successful men and maids don't mix. Got it?"

Apparently the fame got to Mrs. Grey. Mitchie nodded. "Well, what are you standing there for, go clean the floors!" Mitchie nodded and turned with tears slowly starting to descend. As she past the five girls who accompanied with Shane for breakfast, they went to Mrs. Grey who welcomed them with open arms unlike with Mitchie.

2 hrs later

Mrs. Grey called the ladies to come in. "Hello girls." "Hello Mrs. Grey." As they all said in monotone but welcoming voice. "So girls, how's my son?" All the girls wooed and cheered. "That's great to know ladies, now that Shane accompanied five ladies, he's accompanying another five for dinner tonight in the grand ballroom. So I have chosen and you may go back." Everyone left.

Mitchie was scrubbing the floors as Shane walked in. "Hi Mitchie." No reply. Shane went to Mitchie who turned. "Hello Mitchie?" Still no reply. "Mitchie why aren't you talking to me?" "Shane your suit is already for tonight I left it upstairs in your room." "Mitchie, did I do something wrong?" Mitchie shook her head and resumed cleaning the floor. Shane looked at her and then grabbed a brush and started cleaning with Mitchie. "Shane what are you doing?" "I'm helping you clean." Mitchie shook her head. "No. You have to get ready. Besides I'm finished."

Shane getting up and said, "Well, since your finished, why don't you come up and help me get ready for the ladies so I make the proper presentation." "Shane I-" She was interrupted as Shane led her to his bedroom to help him get ready.

What seemed like five minutes, Shane stepped out of the room with a black suit with grey stripes and a red collar dress shirt. Mitchie's breathing became irrelevant. "How do I look?" "Handsome." Mitchie smiled but frowned remembering what Mrs. Grey said and she said good luck to Shane and left leaving Shane upset with the fact that she left. Wondering why she left so quickly?

**What do you think? Like it? Love it? OR HATE IT? Please review. :)**


	3. Rodeo Dr just got interesting

Chapter 3:

As Shane descended down the staircase, five gorgeous woman were waiting for his arrival. Shane saw five girls, all dressed in green smiling seductively at Shane. Who smiled back but didn't had much energy to greet them as he thought why Mitchie would go so fast like that.

"Hello Shane." "Hi Shane" "Shane, nice to see you." "Shane you look pleasant." "Hello Shane." All five girls said, one by one. Shane nodded one to each. They all sat and out came Mitchie in her apron and greeted the ladies and Shane.

"Hello girls. Hello Shane." Shane smiled. "Uh. That's Mr. Grey to you." One of the girls said to Mitchie who just nodded. "Your right. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." Shane frowned at that and found what the girl said to Mitchie was wrong. He didn't care if she gave him an attitude unless it wasn't necessary. So calling Shane isn't a problem, well not to these girls -it's a huge problem. "Mr. Grey, ladies, we have pea soup to begin and then an entree is coming that involves chicken drench in soft garlic sauce. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"Uh yeah I'll have a ice cold water. And uh Mitchie?" "Yes?" Mitchie replying to the girl. "Make sure you don't drink it knowing how maid's salary is so small they usually do anything for water. Don't worry Shane, when we get married I'll make sure I get a good and qualified maid." The girl said so coldly to Mitchie. Mitchie who gave a look at her and was about to cry but she concealed that as she said, "I'll get your water."

"If." "Excuse-me?" The girl said to Shane. "I said if. If we get married." Shane said coldly to the girl. No one talk to his Mitchie like that. "Uh...okay Shane." The girl said while looking down.

Dinner went by like a blur, everyone had a decent time except Shane who was still angry at the girl for saying that. Later that night, Shane was walking until he notice the doors to the patio was opened. He went to close it until he saw Mitchie crying and pouring her tears into her hands and Shane felt like crying when he saw that.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie startled and tried to hide her tears and wiped her face. "Sha-Shane. What are you doing here?" "Walking. Until I saw the doors open, I was going to close. That is, until I saw someone I care about crying." Shane said. 'He cares about me?' Mitchie thought. "Why are you crying Mitchie?"

"I just can't wait to get out of here. I don't belong here." "What are talking about? Is it that girl again? Don't let them get to you." "Shane I have to tell you something, after this competition is done, I'm done. I'm leaving." Shane felt his heart break, but then again does he feel something for her. "Let's walk." Shane said as he held out his hand like a prince, and she took his hand and they walked into the magnificent garden with a shimmering long pool and a fountain with white lights still on.

"So, why do you think you don't belong here?" "Shane are you seriously asking that me that question? Shane I'm a maid and everyone thinks I'm worthless-" "You're not, your more than that." Shane reassured Mitchie. Mitchie simply smiled. "Shane, you didn't let me finish." "Sorry." "Shane I applied this job so I can earn money. Shane do you remember when I said how much I like England?" Shane nodded his head. "Well Shane, a few months ago I applied to a school there and I got accepted into Cambridge."

Shane eyes widened, proud of this. "Mitchie that's incredible." "Problem is I have to earn money to pay international fees, dorm, food, and payment for medical school as well. So that's why I put up with all of this and saved money." "Mitchie keep your money, I'll pay for everything. You deserve it." "No Shane, it's best that I do it and I saved tons of money, so you don't have to worry about me." Mitchie smiled at Shane as they walk along the garden. "So what about other things like wardrobe, school supplies, etc."

"Well I don't have much but I'll get some in England." Shane shook his head. "Nope, at least let me give you a congratulation present. I'll come to your room tomorrow at 9 in the morning get dressed by that time." Mitchie gave him a confused look. "Where are we going?" Shane smiled and spoke seductively into Mitchie's ear as he whispered, "You'll see."

Shane walked Mitchie to her bedroom and said goodnight, not wanting to kiss her check afraid it could screw up something.

The next morning - 9 a.m.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

Shane knocked at Mitchie's door. Mitchie opened and was dressed in a casual way not revealing at all, unlike the other girls. She also smelled heavenly with her perfume. "Hi Shane, where are we going?" Shane smiled and grabbed her hand and led her down to his 2011 Mercedes Benz Iridium Silver E-class Cabriolet passing through all of the gasping girls.

'Who's that?' "Have we seen her before?" "Did we meet her?" "Ugh...what is she wearing?" All the girls whispered as Mitchie hang her head down.

Shane and Mitchie went to his car and drove to Rodeo Drive. As they got down they went to several stores.

"Hello, May I-you're Shane Grey! Oh! Pleasure, may I help you?" Shane smiled and replied. "Hello, my friend here got accepted into Cambridge University in England." Shane said gesturing his hand to Mitchie while looking at the lady. "Oh! Congratulations." The lady said to Mitchie who smiled but still embarrassed. "But she doesn't have a full wardrobe, so with my credit card, think you can help us pick out different ensembles for her?" Mitchie looked at Shane thinking he was crazy. But the lady nodded and they tried many clothes on Mitchie.

Each ensemble Mitchie would try, Shane would feel something especially when she wore that red dress. Oh! That red dress, sure it wasn't green, but she incredibly beautiful. Shane have never seen anything like that. By the end of the morning Shane spent $12,491.98 on Mitchie's wardrobe which he didn't mind but Mitchie did. She tried to grab the credit card away from Shane and put some clothes away so Shane wouldn't have to spent such a fortune on her. He would laugh at her attempt.

2 hrs later

Shane and Mitchie walked in with bags in their hands and walked all the way to her room and set the bags on her floor. Mitchie sat down putting her head in her hand saying. "Shane why? Why would you spend so much on me?" "It's nothing, plus I spent a fraction, a small probably less than 1% of what I usually make."

"Plus, I want to bless you with a wardrobe as a good luck charm when you'll be studying medicine in Cambridge. I'm so proud of you Mitchie, this is so big for you." Shane said. "Yeah, well your mom would think otherwise." Mitchie said but with a small voice so barely noticeable, Shane heard mumbling. "What was that Mitchie?" "Uh...nothing."

Mitchie gave a small frown but Shane gave a reassuring smile to her which once again, triggered another silence upon each other. "Shane, I'm going to take a shower." Shane nodded and said goodbye to her. As he stepped out he sighed happily and went down to get some food having to get ready to meet not 5, but 10 other girls for a date.

There are 100 girls for Shane and by the end of the day he will only have 80 to go. But still he wasn't impressed except for one girl with big hopes ,dreams, and ambitions.

Mrs. Grey saw all of this and was not pleased: the trip to the car, shopping, laughing with each other. She had to talk to Shane and get him his true wife, not a maid.

**What do you think? Please review. :D Oh! Those wondering, I made each chapter seem short because I don't want to drag on the story and put all my ideas into one chapter; spread it out for each chapter if you know what i mean. Sorry for it being short but I still hope you like it. :)**


	4. Engagement so fast?

Chapter 4:

2 weeks past by and Shane have already went through half of the girls that came to his house for the competition. But still none lived up to impress Shane in any way. But as those weeks went by Shane and Mitchie got closer. Shane woke up only having to know his mother would like to speak to him in the garden.

"So Shane, you have went through 50 girls already. Found any girls you're interested in?" Mrs. Grey asked her son. "Um...no not yet, I mean some are incredible close but not completely." "Well honey, marriage doesn't involve two of the exact same person or that marriage is incredibly boring. It doesn't hurt to have differences." Mrs. Grey said smiling to Shane who smiled back.

"Yeah, well." Shane said starting to mumble. "Well son since you said you found girls that are incredibly close, I think's it's time you buy an engagement ring." Shane's eyes widened. "What?" "You heard me, an engagement ring. I mean two weeks have already past by and you went through 50 girls. That's impressive son. So I think you should buy the ring in advance." Shane looked away not answering or replying verbally to his mother.

"Shane you have no say." "I never have a say." Shane mumbled. "What was that Shane?" Shane shook his head implying him saying nothing. "Well son, get dressed in five minutes because we're going ring shopping." "Oh no." "Oh yes!" Mrs. Grey said grabbing her son's hand.

Five minutes later the limo came by and Shane and his mother went in. They arrived at a ring shop where Shane will pick his engagement ring who he'll give to that lucky girl in the competition.

"Oh Shane, how about this one?" Shane looked at the price. "Too cheap." He said coldly. "Ok, how about this one?" Mrs. Grey asked. "Um...no." "Okay Shane you pick one." Shane sighed and turned his head, where he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It was a silver ring with three diamonds, one big one in the middle and two small one surrounded it and small vine shaped metal lacing the diamonds but still preserving it's beauty.

"How much?" Shane said to the store clerk holding up the ring. "$100,000." "I'll take it." The store clerk smiled and nodded his head. Shane paid the store clerk and put the ring in a small blue box. "That must be some lucky girl." The store clerk said. Shane nodded his head knowing he'll marry some superficial freak, but faith might have other plans. "Yeah, some lucky piece." Shane said leaving with his mom back to the limo.

Half hour later and Shane arrived back at home. He went straight to his room, threw the bag somewhere across the room and sighed. Thinking about how his life could change for the worst. All of a sudden Shane decided to get up and take the blue box out of the bag and open the box to reveal that beautiful ring.

'This ring is going to go to someone special. I'll make sure of that. Just who?' Shane thought in his mind. Shane closed the box and left it alone at a certain spot. Shane went downstairs getting ready to have lunch with 10 girls. But this time for lunch, it would be nothing but sushi. Shane's favorite. All the girls and Shane were sitting down until a big creature came barking in. It was Benzie the golden retriever and Shane's best friend. All the girls starting screaming.

"Eww!" "Ugh his tail touched me!" "OH MY GOD!" Benzie was trying to eat the food but Shane tried his best to restrain him so he would lick the girls instead. All of a sudden Mitchie, still acting as server, came worried thinking something was wrong and she was right about that. She saw Benzie trying to eat the sushi and lick the girls and found it very amusing.

Still the girls was screaming until they heard a voice -a whistle. Mitchie blew the whistle. "Benzie come here boy and look what mama got for you." Mitchie held up a pick of meat and Benzie grew hungry and excited for that steak that Mitchie was holding. Benzie ran away from Shane and the girls and to Mitchie grabbing the steak and kissing (licking) Mitchie.

Mitchie started laughing while the girls seemed disgusted by Mitchie and Shane. He just smiled at the bond between his dog and his maid, Mitchie. Mitchie took the dog away with her as they went to play fetch.

"Eww! Who the hell does she think she is?" "Yeah and what was she wearing?" "Well I'll make a bet she'll end all alone." Shane stared at these girls comment of Mitchie and grew furious throwing his napkin and walking away. Not before saying, "If you want to be my wife, any of you, you have to be respectful to everything we'll share including my maids."

All the girls just shook their heads. "I bet he's just tired." "Yeah." The girls nodded in agreement.

Shane walked until he saw his mom. "Shane? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the 10 girls at lunch." Shane just stared at his mom wanting to say this was a mistake. It should have never happen. To not bud in my life. The time comes when it comes. But instead he didn't.

"It ended early." He said and continue walking. All of a sudden he looked through a window. It presented Mitchie and Benzie. Mitchie throwing the frisbee and Benzie catching the frisbee, returning into Mitchie's arm so happily and Mitchie welcoming Benzie unlike all those other girls. 'She doesn't deserve what all those comments or anything else bad in her life', Shane thought. But he smiled just seeing this. He walked away and decided to go write some songs in his basement.

Shane thought about what to write. But then, it hit him. He felt so angry about this competition and he's a 23 year old rockstar so this could work. Shane started writing and picking out the tune to go with it.

Mitchie walked Benzie back into his bed and let him rest and because it's time for Mitchie to clean the house. What load will that be! Mitchie changed into her maid outfit and starting cleaning rooms. She cleaned from bottom to top. Also because the girls and Mr. Shane Grey will be having another meeting in the living room.

Mitchie saw all the roses in the girls room, whom went swimming in the Grey's massive swimming pool. 'Just once, I like a bunch of roses in my room', Mitchie thought. She headed her way into Shane's room. She tied up his bed, cleaned his bathroom, straightened his clothes, and dusted the cabinets and desks until she saw a blue box.

Mitchie slowly went to the blue box and opened it. What she saw brought many bad thoughts into her mind and hurt. A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman. 'That could only mean one thing', Mitchie thought, 'he picked his true love...and so fast.' Mitchie could feel the tears started to fall assuming he pick one of the girls and just as she was started to fall for him again. Mitchie closed the box and put it back and ran from Shane's room into hers and started to cry. Later her tears have stopped and she slept.

Shane just finished his song and was impressed. He walked down a hallway that lead to Mitchie's room and decided to go in to have a chat about his new song. But Shane found out that Mitchie was sleeping but with tear stains on her face. 'Have she been crying, again? Oh, Mitchie', Shane thought. All of a sudden Shane slowly went down to Mitchie's face and whispered, "You're special, don't let anyone make you forget that." And with that, Shane kissed her on the check and left her room leaving her to sleep peacefully.

**So what do you guys think? Now I know you may think Shane already picked a girl and Mitchie did, but he did not. Instead faith has other plans. Please stay tune for this story. Please review. :) Chapter's will be updated everyday between 9-11 a.m.; new chapters. Tomorrow, chapter 5! Stay tune! =D**


	5. England land of opportunities

Chapter 5:

Later that night, they: Mrs. Grey, Shane, the ladies, and Mitchie was near the ladies, have assembled in the living room for another meeting.

"So ladies my son have just went through 50 or half of you and there's another half to go. However Shane has bought a wedding ring already for $100,000." All the ladies gasped and Mitchie, she just did a small frown and looked down but surprised at the cost. "However, it wasn't bought for a girl...yet." All the girls looked confused. "What my mother means to say is that I haven't found that special girl yet since I haven't went through all but I can say there could be a special one." Shane said looking at that girl. Everyone started gasping except for Mitchie whose face was still down and felt like tearing up.

"So till then I will see you soon, other 50. Good night." There everyone was dismissed to their room. When Mitchie got to hers, she closed the door and went straight into the bathroom and starting pouring her tears out. 'He found her already. Just who?', Mitchie thought. She just laid in her bed thinking of the moments when she was happy. The times when she was happy when she had her parents before that accident, her past friends till she had to get a job, Benzie and those moments, and...with Shane.

Shane went to do some careful thinking about who his wife should be. He just didn't like this competition. He only met each girl once and then he has to marry one of them, it just didn't seem right. But he had no say, as always. Then it hit him, she was there all this time and so were others but it was-

"Brittany?" No it wasn't Brittany, could be one of the girls since they were all so close but she was standing right in front of Shane. "What are you doing up here?" Shane said but then all of a sudden Brittany got a seductive look on her face. "I knew you were starring at me the whole time when you announced that perfect one." "No I was staring at-" "And I knew I was your perfect one." "NO!" Brittany and Shane argued as Brittany tried to push Shane on his bed.

Shane got up and dragged Brittany out of his room and locked the door. After that Shane received a call from the record company and it turns out they wanted to do a conference about taking a break for a while since they found out about this competition and relax after he's married. Shane agreed that the break would be exceptional however he would have to fly there to discuss some topic.

After Shane found out where he had to go, his eyes widened and felt it was somewhat of a ironic but happy twist. Shane went to his MacBook Pro to do some research and when he found what he was looking for, he clicked the button interested and put information down and pressed send.

Mitchie took a hold of herself and stopped the tears. Then all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it and there he was, standing right in front of her. "Shane, what are you doing here? Here for another shopping spree?" Shane laughed and shook his head. "Tomorrow I've arranged a flight for a destination point and I'm leaving this afternoon and won't be back till late night." Mitchie nodded her head.

"And I want you to come with me." Shane said as Mitchie looked at him with wide eyes. "Me?" "Yeah well here's the thing I heard that your orientation at Cambridge is coming soon and I have to fly to...England tomorrow." Mitchie eyes widened. "Wow, how...ironic." Shane nodded his head. "So get dressed tomorrow." Mitchie nodded her head and said goodnight.

Next morning.

Shane got dressed and Mitchie got dressed for the departure to England. Shane went to Mitchie's room and knocked on her door. When she opened, she was wearing an ensemble that was picked out for her when they went to do Rodeo Dr and she looked gorgeous. "W-w-wow. Mitchie, you look beautiful." Shane said stuttering. "Thank you Shane, you look like your ready to go to a conference." "Well duh!"

Together Shane and Mitchie went on his private jet and flew to England. Mitchie slept the whole time and Shane looked at Mitchie while she slept and decided to sleep as well. Little did they know, when they slept their heads were touching each other. Few hours later they arrived in England since it was a private jet. Shane and Mitchie went together in a limo and few paparazzi were there but none could get the shot of Mitchie because she did a good job hiding.

Both of them went into his limo and drove off. "Wow, how can you handle that Shane?" "That? That was nothing compared to L.A." Mitchie nodded her head. "So..how about that girl Shane?" "Girl?" "You know that 'one'?" Mitchie said even though deep down she was upset. "Well. You'll see." Shane reassured her and Mitchie nodded.

First stop was Cambridge University since they Mitchie had her orientation then Shane will come back and pick her up in 2 hours. When Mitchie walked through those doors she felt a new happy era began, for Mitchie. So many people were friendly and greeted Mitchie with open arms unlike the Grey Mansion other than Shane Grey. She met so many people and made friends as well. They even exchanged numbers even though it's long distance.

Shane went to his conference and discussed about his break. They all agreed that 3 years was plentiful enough and then go back to recording and after two years, a four month tour because he didn't want to be away from his future wife, and let's see what happens there. "Thank you, but gentlemen I have to go somewhere urgent at this time. So I'll see you soon." Shane said shaking the gentlemen hands and the gentlemen nodding their heads.

He went straight back to the limo and told the chauffeur to drive to a certain spot. When he got there, he greeted the men inside and decided to sit in a certain spot to discuss money. But all will be a surprise to this certain girl.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

Shane arrived at Cambridge and saw Mitchie there and called her to go to the limo. She went in the limo and said hi to Shane. "So how was Cambridge?" Mitchie did a wide grin. "I take it that's good." "You'll take it that's wonderful! Shane, it was amazing and it was nothing compared at the mansion. Everyone was so nice to me and the campus was beautiful and the teachers were extraordinary and...I just can't wait to go." "You deserve it." Mitchie smiled. "So Shane, how was the conference call?" "It went fine, after I get married 3 years break, followed by 2 years recording, then 4 month tour, and we'll see the rest."

Mitchie nodded at this as the limo went back to the airport to drop them off. Few hours later they arrived back at home and decided to head to sleep. Mitchie drifted peacefully to sleep as Shane went into his room and just played and starred at the ring.

"Mrs. Grey?" Mrs. Grey was in the kitchen when she heard Brittany speak. "Oh hello. How can I help you sweetheart?" "There's a little something you should know about your maid." "Oh, Mitchie, what about her? Stole your essentials?" Mrs. Grey said. "No...well not yet. The thing is that Mitchie got accepted into a university." "Well that's good, she'll live here and do work as she's getting decent education in a university here." Mrs. Grey said as she read a newspaper about her successful son.

"Err...no that 's the thing. She got accepted into England." Mrs. Grey eyes widened and looked up to Brittany. "What!" "She saved tons of money to go and she's leaving as soon as this competition is done." Mrs. Grey turned to a side thinking. 'Oh no, this can't be good.' Suddenly she went to the phone and called the bank that Mitchie's registered in and already knew her pin number since she keeps close with the help. "Hello this is...Mitchie Torres, I'm here to make a...withdrawal. Yes, all of the money out. Thank you." Mrs. Grey off the phone and made a evil smirk. "There problem solved." Brittany looked at her with wide eyes and smiled at her saying good job.

Mrs. Grey not having any feeling except for the pride of accomplishment was happy to know she'll have a maid forever. Mitchie's path to happiness is diverted into two. One is Cambridge that led to a different more happy path. And the other is living at the Grey's Mansion that led to misery. Apparently Mrs. Grey chose that path for Mitchie. But like always, faith might have other plans.

**Sorry for the chapter always being short because sometimes people usually don't like a chapter being too long so I make it as medium short as possible. Oh! And stay tune for every morning around 9-11 a.m., that's when I update. As we speak everyday I write a new chapter. There are going to be 8 chapters. That's how long I plan the story to be but the next two chapters ****_might_**** be longer. **


	6. Second Last Day, Nervous?

Chapter 6:

Another 2 weeks past by so fast and Shane have went through all the girls! He's done and tomorrow night he choses his wife. Shane feels anxious as he is already chose his wife to be. But even though many pretty girls got in the way he couldn't wait to propose to that special lady. That's right, he already chose. Shane was just sitting on his bed and thinking about that mysterious girl, well not so mysterious to him. He fiddled with the ring with his fingers and just imagined the girl's look when she sees this.

Mrs. Grey was walking by until she saw her son fiddling with that ring, couldn't wait to be a in-law. 'They all seem perfect', she thought in her mind. But she wanted to know so bad. So she went in.

"Shane?" "Yes mom?" "So tomorrow is the night." "Yeah, tomorrow I propose." Mrs. Grey went to Shane and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, I know how much you protested this but I'm pretty sure you'll thank me for this." Shane nodded his head. "So, honey?" "Yeah?" "Did you pick your special girl?" "Yes." Shane said smiling. "Who? Is it Brittany or Julie?" Shane turned to his mother as he stood up to walk away. "You'll see tomorrow night." Shane winked at his mom before leaving.

Mitchie felt a tear on her eye. Mitchie was doing laundry and she was taking hers to her room when she heard the conversation between Shane and his mother. She went to her room after they were finished talking. 'He found her. And I'll be leaving to Cambridge. Never to meet again.' After Mitchie thought this, she went straight to her room and started packing her bags.

She decided to the call the bank so she could deposit some money for her flight to England. "Hello?" "Hi this is Mitchie Torres, I just wanted to make a deposit, I'll be coming to the bank in-" "Mitchie Torres?" "Yes." "Well you have nothing in this bank." "Excuse me? That's impossible! I've been saving for 5 years!" "Well it says here yesterday you withdrawal everything from your account." "What?" "Yes. Everything's gone."

Mitchie frightened shook her head and confused, off the phone and sat down. Little did she know, Mrs. Grey was listening to her conversation and went in.

"Oh. Mitchie, what's the matter?" "Mrs. Grey, my money is gone!" "What?" "Mrs. Grey, I have to tell you something." "Go on." "Mrs. Grey, I got accepted into Cambridge and as soon as Shane gets married, I'm leaving to England. So I've been saving for this and now everything gone." "Oh. Well you didn't expect for the mother of the groom to ask her son to pay for the wedding?" "Excuse-me?"

"Mitchie, I called the bank and you've saved so much money, I didn't want to bother and ask so I withdrawal all the money and spent it for the wedding." Mitchie's eye widened. "You've spent all my money on some stupid wedding!" "Now Mitchie please, you'll be serving at this wedding. Good-bye or see you soon since you'll be here for a while. And when I mean a while, I mean till your death."

As Mrs. Grey closed the door, Mitchie sunk in her bed pouring out all of tears on her bed. 'She can't do this! I belong in England! I can't go...(sob, sob)' Mitchie said.

Shane was walking past the doors in the upper hallway until he heard some sobs. It sounded like it was coming from Mitchie's room. Shane slowly opened the door and saw Mitchie sobbing. Shane sat down on the bed, put a hand on Mitchie's back making a vertical motion which caused Mitchie to startle. "Mitchie's what the matter?"

"Nothing." "I know you're lying." 'It's time he knew Mitchie, he has to know the truth' Mitchie sat up and looked at Shane with red eyes. "Shane, I'm not going to Cambridge...more like I can't go to Cambridge." "Why?" "Don't make me explain." Mitchie said going back to lay on her bed till Shane stopped her. "Tell me." "You know that money I've been saving in the bank." "Yes?" "It's gone." "Gone? What do you mean by gone?" "The truth is that a few minutes ago I got a call from the bank that my money was withdrawal by me yesterday even though I didn't call." "So you got framed, do you know who?" Mitchie took a pause. Afraid to tell the truth but she have to.

"Y-your mom." "WHAT!" "Don't me say it again." "Why, she has tons of money." "She didn't want to bother you or me, so she spent all my savings on your wedding, which I'll be serving you there and till I die."

Shane was super pissed. Sometimes he knew his mom would do something less like this because he sees how she treats Mitchie, but this was way too much. "I'll be right back." Mitchie's eyes widened, went in front of her door, closed it, and looked at Shane with fright. "N-n-no S-Shane!" "Mitchie, it'll be fine!"

"NO it won't Shane, she's going to get even more angry at me. If she finds out I told you, I'll be packing my bags and living in the driveway or worse! She even told me that successful man and maids don't mix meaning us! Even she finds out..I...I.." Mitchie broke down and went on her knees crying in front of Shane's legs crying about what could happen. Shane saw this, he wanted to consult his mother but not if it means Mitchie gets kicked out. He hate seeing her like this. He got down on her knees and hugged her.

"Shh...I won't tell, I won't yell, I promise for this." Shane said holding her as if she was afraid of monsters like a little kid. Mitchie just sobbed soiling Shane's silk shirt who he didn't care for. Shane just rocked her to sleep. After he slept, Shane carried Mitchie bridal style to her bed and let her sleep peacefully.

Shane knew she couldn't let his mother get away with this. Mitchie have dreamed of this moment for so many years and just when it finally came, Mrs. Grey took it all away. Shane just didn't understand why his mother would do things like this to sweet and deserving people like Mitchie.

Shane left Mitchie's room only to see his mother smiling sweetly, Shane smiled fake to her and walked away from her. No matter how much he wanted to yell at his mother he knew he couldn't betray Mitchie. Plus a plan just came into his mind and he knew what to do, just three phone calls and he was set.

Later that night, everyone once again have assembled in the Grey's living room as it's the second final day of the competition.

"Welcome back ladies, as you know it's the second final day and tomorrow night is where my son is to proposed to one of you ladies." All the ladies squealed and prayed that it was one of them. "Shane, would you like to say a few words?" Shane nodded. "Look your best tomorrow night especially the one I have in mind because I have already...chose my wife."

Mitchie was eavesdropping as Shane said those words and tears start to form once again. Then she just left. Couldn't handle the pain no more.

"So," Shane continued, "I will see you all tomorrow because everyone including the help and my parents will be there to see who I have chose as my wife. That is all." With that Shane left the room and all the girls were giving evil smirks to one and another.

Shane went straight to his room where he would play with the ring once again. 'Knock-Knock' "Can I come in?" Shane looked at his mother, feelings of hatred started to emerge but he nodded his head. "So, are you nervous?" "Honestly because of this competition, I've been with each girl only once except of one girl, so a little."

"Oh honey, there's nothing to be afraid of." Shane looked at her and nodded. "Mom, I'm going to get some rest." Mrs. Grey nodded and left him to be alone. But Shane couldn't sleep, he wanted to go to Mitchie. So he got and went to her suite but was stopped as one hundred girls hovered around her.

"Mitchie!" "Mitchie!" "CLEAN THIS!" "WASH THIS!" "DESTROY OTHER GIRLS DRESSES!" Gasps were heard from that last comment. "OH Mitchie IF YOU DO THAT I'LL KILL YOU!" Mitchie felt surrounded and frightened. So many comments surrounding making her feel worthless and scared. The comments, as if they broke down a wall and attacked Mitchie without even putting up a fight with the boarded wall. But then...

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Shane yelled at the girls who was shocked to hear that from Shane. Mitchie just stared at him. "Shane it's fine." "No Mitchie it's not fine, I suggest you do you're own cleaning because my wife does that, if not I don't see ANY of you being my wife." Shane said and all the girls looked one each other and another and decided to go back to their suites.

Shane and Mitchie just stared at each other. Shane wanted to apologize for his mother. He couldn't stand for that no matter how much he wanted to. But the awkward silence took over.

"Thanks Shane, I'm going to head to sleep." Shane nodded and Mitchie went to sleep. 'Worry not Mitchie, everything will be fine.' Shane said quietly to himself. Little did everyone know, there was going to be a bigger shock than expected.

**So what do you guys think? Next Chapter is the big it! Chapter 7 is the final day and Chapter 8 is the day after that and probably be the epilogue as well.**


	7. Will you marry me?

Chapter 7:

Today's the day! Today is the day that Shane Grey picks his wife. All the girls got up at 6 in the morning and headed down to the make-up room, personally designed for the contestants. It felt like a fairy tale for all them, getting manicures and pedicures, getting their hair curled and straightened. One hundred designers came for each girl to get them ready.

That morning Mitchie was cleaning out all the rooms for the lady since it was their last night and they were all packed ready to go. The limos would come tomorrow morning to drop them off at the airport and other parents would come and pick them up.

As Mitchie came out of the room, she got tripped by one of the girls. "Oops! Sorry...NOT!" The girl said in a fake sorry way as she went into her room and locked the door. Mitchie just laid there on the floor until she saw a hand. Shane's hand.

"Oh, thanks." She said as Shane helped her up. "Did she do that?" Shane said pointing a finger to the door. "Yeah but it was by mistake." Shane rose an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like a mistake." Mitchie put her head down and went back to cleaning rooms not before saying. "Good luck Shane to you and your future wife, I wish you a lifetime full of happiness." Shane gave a small smile and so did Mitchie. Shane mouthed thank you and that's where they departed.

After Mitchie finished cleaning the rooms, she went straight back into her room where she just laid on her bed hoping to get a few minutes of sleep. That was till...

"Mitchie!" Mitchie's eyes opened. "Mitchie!" It was Mrs. Grey. "Yes?" "Mitchie, what took you so long? Never mind that, Mitchie we need you at the make-up room. The girls and I are parched, so COME!" Mitchie sighed and went down to the make-up room where she would take the girls order. "Water." "Water." I'm trying to watch my figure for tonight and the after-night if you know what I mean, after Shane picks me so WATER!" Mitchie nodded, everyone wanted water. But suddenly Mitchie starred in the mirror and there she did not see the tired, plain old Mitchie but the beautiful, gorgeous and full of life Mitchie.

She looked down and saw all of the make-up. Suddenly a girl came by took something and held it in front of Mitchie. "In case if your wondering, this is a Lip-stick. See that?" The girl said. Mitchie gave a look. "I know that." Mitchie said as she walked away from the girl who thought that Mitchie was nothing but a dumb person but Mitchie was more than that. After all, she did get into Cambridge.

Later that evening, everyone was getting ready. Mitchie got dressed since she was serving tonights ball where everyone would just dance and then it would be that time where Shane picks his wife. Mitchie decided to put a bit of makeup on but not to make it seem noticeable.

Shane put on his sexy suit and took the blue box and looked at it's reflection in the mirror. 'Tonight,' he said, "Tonight, this will go to someone special." Shane put the box in his pants and relaxed on his bed where there was pile of boxes packed labelled 'Shane's Stuff".

All of a sudden each suite was called by intercom from Mrs. Grey's room. "Will all ladies and staff come down, it's time to begin the partying and then Shane will pick his wife." Shane just starred at the intercom. 'It seemed wrong to pick.' Shane thought 'But this is already chosen for with 100% love and trust.' Shane smiled at his own thought.

Mitchie looked at the intercom and did as followed. She headed downstairs to the ballroom where all of the girls were having a good time dancing while Mitchie was carrying a tray of shrimp puffs. Few girls took them and others just passed the offer. It wasn't till 11 at night where Mrs. Grey took the microphone.

"Girls...it's time!" Everyone started whispering and squealing. Their hearts started leaping and started getting nervous. Shane took the mic from his mother. "Thanks mom. Ladies I want everyone to make a circle around me including everyone that means my mom, the staff, and the ladies. So everyone could share this moment."

Everyone did as followed including Mitchie. "Now I want everyone to close their eyes and when I say open, I'll be kneeling down in front of my true love." Everyone eyes were closed and Shane step forward to his true love. He stood in front of her and kneeled on one with a rose in one hand and the open box with the beautiful ring being shown.

"Now...open." Everyone opened their eyes, especially the girl to see if Shane was standing in front of them but was disappointed when he wasn't instead they saw him and the girl and started gasping.

"What!" "HER!" BUT-But she's just the-" "MAID!"

"Shane?" Mitchie said feeling confused but in love. "Mitchie Torres, you put up with this competition with me and showed me that love is wonderful. And it is, just not with those ladies. You have taught me the value of what it takes to be in love. So I love you and been in love with you since we were in each other arms after I saved you from those...ladies. You let me be me and listen to me unlike my mom. None of these girls deserve my love and they couldn't win it either way because...I gave you my heart. Because I know you'll keep it in a safe, happy and loving way.," Mitchie started tearing up, "So Mitchie, will you marry me and come live with me in the house I bought for us in England?

Mitchie still speechless and started pouring out tears, "B-but Shane, you have all these beautiful woman and what about your mom?" "Mitchie, I don't care about those ladies but think about it, why do you think they're here? For me, or to be part of my fame world? And my mom, she has nothing to say-"

"Shane you can't be serious! Successful men and maids don't mix!" Mrs. Grey exclaimed. "That's where you're wrong. It doesn't matter by job but by personalities and the inner connection between two people," Shane said to his mom but then turning back to Mitchie, "like between Mitchie and I."

Mitchie started smiling and tearing up again. "So what do you say Mitchie, will you marry me?" "Yes Shane! Of course I'll marry you!" Shane went got up, put the ring on Mitchie's finger and kissed her and if felt magical. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and him around her waist as they deepened the kiss. It was a true fairytale kiss like how they would describe it in stories and movies. Because the bond is so special, that kiss elevates itself up the love scale and shows more specialty in the bond.

"What did you say about England?" Shane chuckled. "Remember when we went to England?" Mitchie nodded his head. "Well the night before that day, I decided who I should make my wife. And there you were in front of me. So I went online and looked for a house for the both of us and bought one." Mitchie's eyes widened.

Shane just smiled and turned to his mom. "Oh! Mom, since my fiancee and I are moving, the moving trucks will be here soon, so you need to get packed." Mrs. Grey shook her head. "O-oh no! I'm not living with her." Mrs. Grey feeling disgraced at that thought -her son marrying a maid; it's uncanny. "Oh, you're not, you'll be sent to the Beverly Hills Elderly Home." Mrs. Grey's eye's widened. "Y-YOUR SENDING ME TO A RETIREMENT HOME!" Shane nodded his head. "No one take's Mitchie's university money and spends it for themselves. Oh! And thanks for paying for our wedding."

Shane turned to face Mitchie, "Mitchie don't worry about paying for Cambridge, I'm going to pay for everything." Mitchie gave a small frown upset with the fact he's paying for all of this. "Shane I'm going to pay you back in any way possible." She said grasping on his shirt. Shane looked at Mitchie's hand that was grasping his shirt and got a seductive look on his face.

"How about just being a loving wife, starting tonight?" Shane said while picking Mitchie up bridal style. "Whoa Shane!," startled from the pick up, "I love to pay you back with that." Shane and Mitchie shared a kiss as they went to Shane's bedroom.

Later that night, Mitchie snuck out to pack all of her stuff for tomorrow's departure. When she was packing, she was caught by Shane's muscular arms. "What are you doing out of bed?" Shane said seductively in a whispering voice. "Packing for tomorrow early as always." Shane kissed her on the cheek."As of tonight, you are done with all your maid duties, you focus on becoming a surgeon." Mitchie nodded and kissed him on the lips.

He helped Mitchie pack and when she got tired, Shane carried her bridal style back to his bedroom to sleep.

**So some may have already thought this and I tried my best to make it seem Shane wasn't going to pick Mitchie but keep it a surprise at the same time. But that's not the end. Next chapter is the SMitchie's departure to a new happier life and last chapter is epilogue but a little bit more shorter.**


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8:

Mitchie woke up with Shane right beside her and wrapped in his muscular arms. He was awake before her. "Hello Cinderella." "Huh?" "I don't know this kind of reminds of Cinderella." "Except we got to the good part." Mitchie said hugging him but having to feel something plastic and real.

"What the?" Mitchie said confused. "Take off the bed sheets." Mitchie did as followed and there it was. Shane holding the most beautiful roses and for Mitchie. It's just like she wanted, roses in a room, but much, much better.

Shane and Mitchie shared a kiss in bed. "Well, I think it's time to get out of here." "Oh yeah, the movers will be here any minute and for my mom, her ride will be here soon." Shane said. "Well we better get ready." Shane smiled and got up as Mitchie and got dressed.

The movers came and took Shane and Mitchie's stuff away, moved the furniture, and relocated it to their new home in England. As for the ladies, they were angry at this and scoffed their way back to the airport giving Mitchie daggers and accompanied them with gestures using there hands. But Mitchie didn't care because she snagged their prince charming in a way that's fair and full of love. And for Mrs. Grey, well...

"LEAVE ME! MY SON IS RICH! I DON'T BELONG IN A HOME FOR OLDIES! LEAVE ME BE! NO! LET GO!" "Come on lady, your son paid for this." The two men tried to get Mrs. Grey into their car so they could take her to the home. It was quite amusing, especially for Shane and Mitchie who waved their hands to her saying good-bye.

"Ready to go to our new home?" Shane said and Mitchie nodded. "Well then..." Shane said picking Mitchie bridal style, "let's go." Shane said as he carried her to his car and they drove off to the private jet which will be taking Shane and Mitchie to their new home in England.

When Shane and Mitchie got to their new home, Mitchie was in awe. It was gorgeous and had a beautiful view. It was spectacular. All of a sudden the floor disappear as Mitchie was in Shane's arms. "Why don't you say we christian the new house?" Mitchie giggled and nodded. "Bedroom it is!"

A few months later...

"Do you Shane Grey take Mitchie Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health?

"I do." "And you, do you Mitchie Torres take Shane Grey to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health? "I do."

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may know kiss the bride." "With pleasure!" Shane scoop Mitchie in his arms and kissed her with all his might. Shane and Mitchie left the church as the lawfully new wedded couple and Mitchie won. Not just a chance to live her dreams in Cambridge. Not just to become a surgeon. But she won the marry Shane Grey competition where she was the new Mrs. Shane Grey and she didn't even compete! She didn't have to because Shane gave his heart to Mitchie with love and trust. Oh! And did I mention that the girls who did competed for Shane's heart and to become his wife end up catering and serving this wedding. Mrs. Grey came to, of course it's her son's wedding but was relocated in an unusual table. A table filled with sticky, chocolaty kids, well good luck Mrs. Grey.

So Cinderella...I-I mean Mitchie (wink-wink) lived a new life with Shane as she went to Cambridge and graduated at the top of her class and became one of the most successful and wealthy surgeons out there and Shane still continued his rocking out. Later, after Mitchie graduated they relocated back to Beverly Hills but a more happier, safer part and open up a successful clinic where they lived happily ever after.

But the story is not over yet as they welcome a new Grey or two Greys for that fact, into the family. That's right a year after Mitchie graduated, she gave birth to Shane and her child, "Kevin Torres-Grey". And a year later, their daughter Isabella Torres-Grey was born. Mitchie got her happy ending, Shane got his wife, and they have beautiful babies together. And hey! Mitchie was right, love is wonderful and when you find the perfect one, you know your set for life.

;)

The End

?

**So what do you guys think? That's it, that's the end! Maybe...Anyways, i didn't want to drag the story on for chapters, i want people to look back and to read every chapter and know it was small but big on love! If u guys really like it and i get a LOT of reviews, i might make a sequel... ;)**


End file.
